


New Years' Ed

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Edd has an important question for Eddy regarding their future.





	New Years' Ed

“New year, new me,” Eddy said to Edd as he lay his head in Edd’s lap as they watched the ball drop to the upcoming new year.

“I’m delighted to hear you have made a resolution this year, Eddy,” Edd admired as he tangled his fingers through Eddy’s electric blue hair.

Eddy adjusted himself so he could look up at Edd, only upside down. “What do you mean by that?”

Edd looked embarrassed immediately trying to fix his wording. “Oh! Uh… no Eddy, I didn’t mean… I didn’t realize you made a resolution is past years,” he answered rather timidly.

Grabbing Edd around his waist in a rather ticklish manner Eddy sat up so he could face his boyfriend, “Nah, I’ve been a rebel and always will! You know me, sockhead!” And with that he ticklishly poked Edd in the side knowing that it irritated him while still making him laugh.

“Oh, Eddy,” Edd said snuggling against the man once more. Eddy slid his arm around Edd’s shoulder as they sat back into the pillows nibbling their table full of snacks.

“Eddy?” Edd asked.

““Yeah?”

“I have a question.”

“So I can answer.”

“Um,” Edd twiddled with Eddy’s chest hair. “Have you ever thought about marriage?”

Edd watched as Eddy’s eyes phased, briefly growing wide. And that’s all. Edd was expecting more of a staggered reaction.

“Married, huh? You actually want to marry a guy like me?” Eddy responded rather comically. 

“Oh Eddy, I would… some day,” Edd answered, sitting up as he rubbed his boyfriend’s leg.

“Some day?” Eddy questioned. “What’s some day?”

“Well, once we have our lives together. Our jobs. Ourselves. I was thinking we need to let our minds grow more.”

“Grow more?” Eddy enunciated. “We’re like twenty five now! You want to wait until we’re what? Forty?”

“No, Eddy!” Edd reponded sitting up so he could face Eddy. “Although it does sound like a glorious idea to marry now I do feel there’s still a need to expand our minds to let them grow.”

“Why? Are there things you want to experience without me, sockhead?” Eddy asked, his voice starting to grow.

Edd briefly watched the TV. It was ten minutes until the new year.

“What’s foggin’ up your mind, Double Dee?” Eddy asked placing a hand on the small of his back.

“Don’t misinterpret me, Eddy. I love you, with all my heart,” Edd said compassionately squeezing their hands together. “There is so much the world has to offer and yet I feel as though I’m running out of time.”

“Yeah, we’re in our twenties. That’s the equivalent of being in our forties,” Eddy joked trying to lighten the mood.

Edd turned back to Eddy. “What do you think of marriage, Eddy?”

Eddy’s eyes moved from side to side for a moment looking as if he was trying to think up his answer. Then he said, “Well, it sounds like us right now.”

Edd blinked. “Really? You’d consider us married?”

“It doesn’t feel like we need to get married. Course, I’d like to to, some day as you were sayin’. But, look at it this way. You’re going to be moving in once you get that teaching job in the city, we go out every weekend, we spoil one another, we definitely argue for sure, and I guess I already considered us married before you sprang the idea on me.”

Edd’s cheeks blushed holding Eddy’s hands a little tighter. “Oh Eddy, I guess I never thought of it that way. You’ve helped me accomplish so much this past year. I’m most thankful about our relationship growing deeper and deeper.”

Eddy eyed the TV noticing it was gradually closer to midnight. He was still holding Edd’s hands. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around Edd’s waist bringing the man closer to him. Their hands touched taking in the remainder time of the old year.

“Say, question, sockhead?”

“I may have an answer, Eddy,” Eddy replied.

“If we did get married would I take your last name or would you take mine?”

“Um… Eddward McGee… Eddy Vincent…” Edd giggled that cute laugh. “I like the way my name sounds as McGee, Eddy.”

“Yeah, same.”

They continued to watch the TV. A few short minutes to go.

“Eddy?” Edd asked again.

“Question?”

“Yes. If say, you were to propose how would you go through with it?” Edd asked.

“It’d be out of the blue.”

Edd snuggled closely into Eddy. “I like surprises.”

Snuggling Edd close to him Eddy strung his hands through Edd’s hair. “I know you do.”

Watching the ball near closer and closer, Eddy felt the small box in his pocket.


End file.
